Weapons
There are a variety of tools and weapons available in Project Winter. Tools * Axe: The axe can be used to chop down tress quickly. When used against another player or animal, the axe will do 320 damage when charged and swung, or 80 damage when swung immediately. The axe can be crafted at the crafting table with one log and one ore. * Pickaxe: The pickaxe can be used to break down ore quickly. When used against another player or animal, the pickaxe will do 320 damage when charged and swung, or 80 damage when swung immediately. The pickaxe can be crafted at the crafting table with one log and one ore. * Sickle: The sickle can be used to gather berries and herbs quickly. When used against another player or animal, the sickle will do 320 damage when charged and swung, or 80 damage when swung immediately. The sickle can be crafted at the crafting table with one log and one ore. Ranged Weapons * Semi-automatic Rifle: The semi-automatic rifle can fire up to 5 shots in quick succession before it needs to be reloaded. Each bullet does 160 damage. The semi-automatic rifle can be crafted at the crafting table with three gun parts. * Bolt-action Rifle: The bolt-action rifle fires one high damage shot at a time. Each bullet from the bolt-action rifle does 450 damage, but the gun must be carefully aimed and reloaded between shots. The bolt-action rifle can be crafted at the crafting table with two gun parts. * Shotgun: The shotgun fires a spray of five bullets, each one doing 100 damage. The spray can be narrowed down by aiming the gun for longer. The shotgun can be crafted at the crafting table with two gun parts. * Crossbow: The crossbow is a silent weapon that deals low damage in its base form, but is silent to shoot. The crossbow can be enhanced by combining it with a vial of poison at the crafting table, which will then add a poison effect to anyone shot by the crossbow. The crossbow cannot be crafted, but can be found in airdrops, the armory, and sometimes in traitor crates. * Tranquilizer: The tranquilizer deals 200 damage, and can be used to slow down and mute a player. A player who is shot by the tranquilizer will be unable to use proximity, radio, and text chat for a short amount of time. The tranquilizer cannot be crafted, but can be found in airdrops, the armory, and sometimes in traitor crates. Traps * Landmine: The landmine will deal 600 damage to whoever steps on it. It is invisible for all players besides the person who was placed it. It can be crafted with three ore at the crafting table. * Bear Trap: The bear trap deals 100 damage, but also immobilizes the target for a short period of time. It can be crafted for two ore at the crafting table. * Smoke Bomb: The smoke bomb can be used to cover the area with a thick black fog. It is useful for fleeing a fight or concealing your identity. The smoke bomb can be crafted with one fuel at the crafting table.